


The Life and Times of a Lynel

by Malomy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Attempts to be perfect parents, Fluff, Gen, I Tried, they try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malomy/pseuds/Malomy
Summary: A fearsome Lynel happens upon a Hylian.





	1. Chapter 1

A centaur-like monster of an era whose days were numbered roamed the plains of Hyrule. Most creatures fled from him. For he was a silver Lynel, one of the strongest of Ganon's minions. His only orders were to eliminate defiant ones and to stop The Hero. Only now... Ganon's influence and presence had faded years ago, and with it, the drive to strike down any creature that crossed his path.

In the aftermath of Ganon's banishment, he had sought out territory and challengers. Except he had found there was almost no one who was willing or able to stand up to his strength. Almost no one, save one.

Link, as he had later learned the Hero was called, was the only one brave and skilled enough to ever best him in combat. Indeed, Link had killed him. A few times, in fact, and it was only because of the power of Ganon's Blood Moon that he still walked this plain. However he had not seen The Hero since before Ganon's vanishing. He soon realized that there was no challenge or point striking to down those who were to weak or cowardly to challenge him, and so, he wandered.

Previously, his territory consisted of a battered coliseum that had previously borne witness to many competitions and the immediate area surrounding it. After he had lost the driving force behind his previous actions, he ended up traveling further and further away from the arena until his territory included a large portion of northern Hyrule field. There, he hunted, drove away foolish monsters, and today he happened upon a tiny golden haired Hylian, as he remembered them to be called. Out here, all alone and fast asleep among some flowers.

Based in the Hylian's size, it must have been one of their young. If Ganon had still been around, he would have sliced it in two without even thinking about it. But now? He was baffled as to what he should do. Killing it would not only be cowardly, but also pointless. He had no desire to kill the young of any creature if they couldn't so much as flee. He should just carry on with his patrol and act as if he had never seen it. And yet... If he left it alone out here another, far less scrupulous monster might just kill it instead. That did not sit well with him either, regardless of how he should feel otherwise.

The Hylian stirred and rubbed it's eyes as it looked around. Their large blue eyes fell on him, and they tilted their head to one side much the way a dog might. They sat there staring at him for a few moments, before raising their arms towards him and shouting, "Fluffy!"

Now he was even more unsure as of what to do with them. They toddled on over to his front leg and patted it gleefully, completely and utterly unafraid of him. But he knew that this was not the kind of fearlessness born of knowing they could face whatever danger he might pose. This was the type of bravery that came from not even knowing he was a threat to begin with. He could easily stomp them in half with his hoof right there, and yet he had no desire to harm a creature so young. So innocent.

And so, he knelt down and scooped the small one up to carry them under his arm. They squeaked and then laughed, waving their tiny arms up towards his mane all while chanting, "Fluffy! Fluffy!"

He was not sure what that word meant. Regardless, he traveled onward towards where he knew a settlement of Hylians lived. He would drop them off near there, so that they would be found. Then he would go back to his patrol and likely never see them again. Fate, it would seem, had other ideas.

"Lyyyyyyyyyyyra!" he recognized that voice. He'd fallen in battle to the owner of that voice many times before. It was just his luck that the only one who could give him a proper challenge just had to show up now.

"Where could she have..." Link's voice died out as his hooves brought him into the Hero's line of sight. And for the first time, he smelled fear coming from the Hylian warrior.

Link had never feared him. Not even before the first time they had faced each other in combat. In all the times they had done battle, the Hero had never once shown any signs of being afraid. He could not help but feel insulted...

"Papapapapa!" the Hylian underneath his arm squealed happily, reaching her tiny arms out towards the Hero. He'd almost forgotten she was even there. He watched as Link's eyes darted from her to his face as shaking hands reached for a weapon. And then he realized...

Link was still not afraid of him. The Hero was afraid for the small creature under his arm. Judging by both of their actions, this was Link's offspring. And he was in the perfect position to strike a blow to the warrior's very soul. All he would need to do would be to tighten his grip enough to snap the tiny girl's spine. He would surely perish in the ensuing battle, but... He would have inflicted a wound from which the Hero would never recover.

He could have done a number of things to harm Link's offspring in that moment. Instead, he shook his head, pulled her out from under his arm, and held the squirming youngster out in front of him as far as his arms would allow him to.

The Hero's face shifted from stoic to shock to disbelief. The sword was slowly stowed away, as Link carefully stepped forward, eyes trained on his face and his claws. Link's hands were still shaking as they finally reached up to retrieve the girl. When Link had a hold of her, he released his grip and watched as the Hero pulled her into a grip that was steady and protective. Link slowly backed away, not showing a back or looking away from his face. He noticed that the smell of fear was mostly gone.

He watched as Link got farther away, until the Hero was out sight. He still did not know exactly why he had spared the girl's life. Had Ganon still been around, he would not have hesitated. The girl would have perished, and if it would enrage Link? He would have considered that a victory. Now? It felt like something a coward would do. And he was no coward. He would not do something so... He shook his head. He did not need a word for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra finds a friend!

Lyra loved exploring outside. She loved finding new things. Like that time she found Mr. Fluffy! That was fun. He had carried her until they found Papa. But she didn’t get to touch his mane. Was it soft? It looked soft. She’d tried to go out and find him again, but Mama said no, it’s to dangerous for children to be outside by themselves. Whatever that meant.

 

She’d tried to sneak out, but that just made both Mama and Papa mad. So she’d asked when she could go out by herself again. Mama had said that she could when she was bigger. Papa had said when she could fight like he could. He’d promised that he’d start teaching her soon. That made her really happy! She wanted to be just like her Papa!

 

Today they were coming home from a trip to see one of Mama and Papa’s friends in Gerudo Village… Though Lyra still wasn’t sure why Papa had to dress funny while they were there. He didn’t seem to like it much. Mama just said it was something called tradition. Anyway, the sun was going down, so Papa said they should stop and make a camp for the night. She got to be outside all night! With Mama and Papa! She was dancing from how happy that made her!

 

Papa was about to tell a story about the first time he saw something called a Lynel. She always loved hearing Papa’s stories. But Lyra had to pee first.

 

“Do you need me to stay with you?” Mama asked her.

 

“No! I can go by myself!” Lyra was a big girl. She didn’t need help.

 

Mama just took shook her head and smiled a little. “Very well, but don’t wander off, and come straight back when you’re done.”

 

“Okay!” Lyra watched Mama go back to camp. She could see the glow of the fire from here, but she couldn’t see Papa or Mama.

 

She finished and was going to go back, when she saw a bush moving a little ways away. What was that? She wanted to go see.

 

She had only gotten a few steps closer when she heard a voice call out a warning, “Lyra, we told you not to wander off.” Oh. That was Papa. But she wanted to see what that was…

 

She was spared thinking about it anymore when a head popped up from behind the bush. It was Mr. Fluffy! Yay! She didn’t even think twice about running over to him. “Hi Mr. Fluffy!”

 

He blinked slowly before he leaned forward and tilted his head. She saw he was sitting. She could reach his mane now! She was just reaching for it when Papa came over.

 

“Lyra, what are you doing...” He stopped. She wasn’t sure why. It was just Mr. Fluffy.

 

“Papa, Papa! It’s Mr. Fluffy! He was nice!”

 

“Mr. … Fluffy. Fluffy.” Papa’s eyes were real big and he was scratching his head.

 

“Yes, Papa. Mr. Fluffy,” Papa was acting weird. Lyra decided to go see what Mr. Fluffy’s mane felt like now. “Wait, Lyra, don...”

 

Papa stopped when she touched it. Mr. Fluffy just blinked slowly as her hands went through the hair in his mane. “Papa, he feels like horse!”

 

“Feels like horse… Yes…” Papa just shook his head. “Either way, come with me, unless you don’t want to hear a story anymore?”

 

No! Lyra loved Papa’s stories! She didn’t want that. She turned to Mr. Fluffy… Oh! “Mr. Fluffy, you come to! Papa has the best stories!”

 

“I’m sure he doesn’t want to hear my stories, Lyra,” but she was already tugging on Mr. Fluffy’s hand. He got up and he was still letting her hold his hand. She noticed he didn’t get up as well as her Papa’s horse. She wondered why.

 

Papa just took a deep breath. He did that alot. “Right. Let’s get back.” Lyra followed her Papa, while Mr. Fluffy followed her. She got to travel, she found Mr. Fluffy, and she got to hear Papa tell a story! This was the best day ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I will be able to come up with cute chapter titles. Today is not that day.  
> Here we get to see Lyra baffle not just one adult, but a Lion-taur with her innocent bravery.   
> Lyra would be a little older in this, but not much. And yes, Lyra will call the big scary Lynel Mr. Fluffy. I find that especially hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> I reckon that Lyra is about 3 or 4 at the start of all this. This was written when the idea popped into my head, and will be updated when I get more inspiration. For now, please enjoy.


End file.
